Dreams Only Last For The Night
by Ashley7Artman
Summary: Love story between Brendon Urie of panic at the disco And Ashley, also her best friend Fall Out Boy's Patrick Stump has somethings to differ about there reationship. i wrote this out of the blue..please dont kill me xD


Dreams only last for the night- Brendon Urie/ Patrick Stump

I wasn't mad but I knew it was going to end soon. I looked down at his guitar strained hands and remembered how they fit perfectly into mine.

But I'm getting way ahead of myself. I'm guessing it all started in kindergarten when I met my best friends for life. Spencer Smith and Patrick Stump, we did everything together, we went to the park, told each other secretes, listened to the same music, had all the same classes, and shared ice cream on hot days.

It was perfect till high school came about.

We started seeing less and less of each other, and we got a new group of friends, Pete and his girlfriend Stef that I met in 6th grade, Brendon, Ryan and Jon which Spencer had met in his science class, and Joe and Andy that hung out with me and Patrick in the library.

"Joe can I have a cookie?" I pleaded at lunch

"Nope you're going to have to fight me down for it" Jon said staring me down

"Johan Jacob Walker. That cookie is rightfully mine"

"Well actually its mine now" Spencer smiled taking the cookie and jamming it into his mouth.

"Why can't I just control my own cookies?" Joe mumbled frowning

"What are we fighting about today?" Stef asked sitting down next to me

"Joe's cookie" said Pete giggling next to Stef. We all looked at him and finally to break the silence Patrick arrived

"What's up my fellow weirdoes?" He grinned

"You really don't want to know dude" I said doing my secrete handshake with him

"That bad huh?" he laughed

"Indeed" Spencer said leaning back in his seat

After School

"So what are we going to do today? Patrick asked slinging his backpack over his shoulder on our way home

"Do you want to play Mario cart on Nintendo 64 and then watch 16 candles?" I smiled

"You know me so well" he smiled but then looked towards the street when I noticed a small blush on his cheeks

"So where's Spencer face? He asked trying to break the silence

"Probably having sex with his girlfriend" I laughed

"Do you like Spencer? Like like-like him?" he asked turning his head back to me finally

"Not at all" I laughed harder "he's a good friend and all but not the dating type, besides he's got that stupid slut Amy"

_If only Patrick knew who I liked _I sighed in my head

"Pete thinks you do" he laughed kind of nervously

"Well Pete can suck my-"and then I was cut off and fell to the ground underneath someone. That someone would be…

"BRENDON BOYD URIE GET THE—"and I was cut off yet again by him bringing his lips crashing on to me. They were soft and I enjoyed it and almost kissed him back but then I remembered Patrick standing there. Who was probably petrified?

I stood up and brushed myself off and pushed him away when he tried to hug me. Patrick was long gone and running down the street. I sighed it was useless to go after him so I sat down on the cool grass in front of Brendon's house.

"Why Brendon?" I asked coldly

"No reason" he grinned laying down in front of me, his eyes burning holes in my skull. They were a deep shade of chocolate brown and I couldn't look away from them. After about five minutes I couldn't take it anymore

"What?" I asked so softly it was almost a whisper.

"I think we are going to fall in love but I'm not sure" he said breaking the gaze to pick at a piece of grass

"Nice weather today isn't it?" I ignored him and looked up at the sky.

"I know it's sad but I never gave a damn about the weather babe" he said sitting next to me, looking up as well

"Why?" I whispered

"It never gave a damn about me" he replied

"I agree" I said and he went right back to staring.

"So, do you want to go out with me?" he asked very intently.

"Fine. But if you ever do that to my best friend again, ill have you hanged by your nuts." I half smiled because I kind of liked Brendon- he was cute, charming, poetic, athletic but not in a jerky or beefy way (haha meat puns) but I cared a lot about Patrick.

"Yay!" he smiled and then took my hand in his and started dragging me towards his house

"Brendon! Where are we going?" I exclaimed

"You have to meet my parents" he grinned bigger than the Cheshire cat

"Brendon, I've been over to your house billions of times with Spencer and I've seen your parents a million times" I sighed

"Yes my love, but you haven't met them as my girlfriend." He said continuing to drag me.

"Fine, fine whatever makes you happy" I grinned

"Mumsy! Daddy! Come hither!" He yelled from the doorway

"What's wrong Bren-Bren? Are you hurt?" his mom said running down the stairs "oh hi Ashley" she smiled "Neither of you are hurt? And she's not pregnant right?" she said looking us both up and down

"No mother." He sighed "She's my new girlfriend"

"Well son, I'm glad you finally had the balls to ask her out, good job" his dad said patting him on the back

"Were going to the store honey, don't have sex while were gone and Ryan called for you" his mom added kissing Brendon and me on the cheeks and leaving.

"Mommy" he whined stomping his foot and then he turned back to me "So... what do you want to watch?" He asked leading me to the couch by the hand "that 70s show or star wars?"

"Defiantly That 70s show" I laughed as he found the remote and put it on and sat back down next to me.

"So there's this car man! And it runs on water!" I said along with Hyde

"That was cute" Brendon half smiled at me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Thank you, your quite the cutie pie yourself "I said kissing his cheek.

"No you are" he said kissing my forehead

"Nope it's you" I said kissing his lips

"No. Damn it." He growled cupping my face with his hands and bringing his lips down even harder

"JESUS BITCH AWSNER YOUR PHONE MUCH?" a voice from behind the couch exclaimed

"Hi Ryan" I yelled back

"Brendon, you stupid bitch! Get your ass in the car!" Jon yelled even louder

"Ashley are you alright? Did he tie you up or anything? Force you to kiss him or drug you?" Spencer said freaking out

"Yes Spencer I'm fine, I'm dating him now" I sighed, they had to know sometime

"Oh my god! You guys are dating!" Jon yelled just as loud as before

"Nah dude! He was kissing her for no reason" Ryan yelled back smacking Jon across the back of the head.

"And your mommy wants you home after band practice" Spencer said to me

"Alright let's get a move on people!" Brendon shouted "would you like a piggyback ride?" he said winking at me

"Yes indeed" I said kissing his neck

He carried me on his back two houses down, to Jon's house and they started to play as I took my regular spot on the couch happy that Amy wasn't there to ruin my day. Spencer took to his drums, Ryan to his les Paul, Jon to his bass and Brendon to the piano.

_Please leave all overcoats canes and top to hats with the doorman _

_From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed_

_I'm wrecking this evening all ready and loving every minute of it_

It was a new song they probably just wrote but it had a nice catchy tune. They worked from that song into "Time to dance" which they played every time I came over because I absolutely loved it. I hadn't come over in a while because I had grown to like watching the band that Patrick, Pete, Joe and Andy had formed. When they were down those two I guess it was break time because they all stopped and Brendon sat down on the couch next to me.

"How was that babe?" he winked at me kissing me

"It was amazing" I smiled and pet his hair "you're all sweaty" I giggled and kissed his nose

"Ashlea!" Spencer called

"Yes spencerface?" I called back to him

"It's time to go home so kiss your dog goodbye and let's get a move on because it's dark" he said packing up his stuff

"Fine" I huffed "Bye Brendonnnnnnnnn" I frowned stretching out the 'n'

"Bye Ashers, ill text you later" he said kissing my forehead.

_Ashers? _The only person to ever call me that was Patrick, it gave me a weird unsettling feeling in my stomach but I shook it off.

"So are you sleeping over tonight with Patrick?" I asked as me and Spencer began the walk home.

"As I do every Friday" he smiled slightly

"_Do what you want cuz a pirate is free, you are a pirate"_ my phone sang

From: **BrennyBoy**

_Hey there babe :]_

To: **BrennyBoy**

_ Hey there : D I was just thinking about you_

I smiled at my phone and Spencer rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong spencerface?" I sighed

"Nothing...it's just that Brendon is kind of a player and I really just don't want to see you get hurt." He said sighing deeper. "Just promise me you won't fall too hard, too fast"

"I promise, cross my heart and everything" I smiled at him, crossing my finger over my heart.

We finally approached my house and Patrick was already sitting on my steps waiting for us.

"Hi patty cakes" I grinned at him walking up and putting the key in the door and opening it.

"Hey" he mumbled

"Are you okay?" I questioned looking at him, he looked a bit sad.

"Yea totally fine Ashers" he grinned "Can we watch Wayne's World please?" he said using his puppy dog face.

"PARTY TIME EXCELENT!" I yelled high fiving both of them

"I'll make the popcorn!" Spencer chimed in

"I got drinks" Patrick ginned

"I'll put the movie on" I said walking to the TV cabinet. After the movie was all set up and Spencer and Patrick were taking forever in the kitchen I decided to text Brendon.

From**: BrennyBoy**

_I was thinking about you too... I miss you penguin (^o^) _

To: **BrennyBoy **

_Awww the penguins almost as cute as you :]_

Meanwhile in the kitchen

Spencer's POV

I opened the cabinet and was looking around for the popcorn when Patrick made me stop dead cold

"Spencer, I'm going to ask her out today" he whispered with pride.

"Uh, Patrick... I'm sorry if I shatter your dreams but she's dating someone" I said lightly trying to be gentle

"Shit dude! You asked her out didn't you! You know I like her!" he whispered louder

"No! When we went to pick up Brendon for band practice they were sucking face on his couch! And they announced to everyone that they were dating." I sighed; he looked like he was going to cry.

"I knew I should have asked her earlier, I was going to but then Brendon came out of nowhere so I got scared and ran off." He said sitting down

"Are you two making out in there?" Ashley called from the living room

"Not yet just waiting for the popcorn to be done, if we do we'll film it" I said trying to show her I wasn't hiding anything

"Go tell her how you feel" I said pushing him

"Dude! I can't she has a boyfriend" he said frowning

"Would you rather say it now or wait for the rest of your life? What if she marries him, huh? What if he breaks her heart? Are you going to live with that Patrick? If you really love her then grow some balls and go tell her" I whispered

"It will ruin our friendship, and what if he makes her happy? What if she doesn't love me back?" he almost yelled and I saw him pull out his phone. "You see Spencer? She doesn't love me, I'm her best friend and that's all I'll ever get to be" he said showing me the text.

From: **Ashers**

_Come on bestie! Get your ass out here! D:_

I sighed. It was useless. And the popcorn was done so I pulled it out, shook it and put butter and salt in it. (THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID)

Patrick's POV

I grabbed the cream soda from off the table and stood up as Spencer brought the popcorn into the living room and I trailed slowly behind.

"_If she doesn't love me well maybe I should care about her anymore"_ the little voice in my head nagged, but I couldn't do that I loved her too much. Ever since our first kiss.

The 7th grade dance.

I was her best friend so of course I had said yes to go with her when her date bailed. We danced to all the fast songs and sat out at all the slow songs but the last slow song I had gotten the courage to ask her to dance with me.

"Patrick" she said as the song played on and we danced in a circle.

"Yes?" I smiled at her

"Thank you" she said kissing me and it was a kiss that made my knees weak and a kiss that I will never forget as long as I live. It was the moment I fell in love with her and the moment I knew I was supposed to be with her forever.

But the next day the guy that bailed asked her back out and she said yes and forgot all about me.

There has never been a day or a chance that I could ever tell her how I feel and tomorrow I'm leaving for tour. I eventually forgot about it though and let my mind wonder off into sleep.

"GARTH IM THE LEPPERICON!" I heard the TV say as I was unconscious and I heard Ashley scream and I imminently shot up

"Are you okay?" I said alarmed

"This part always scares me" she said and buried her head into the crook of my neck. I didn't blame her; it was freaking me out too.

"It's over now" I said comfortingly and she took her head out with a slight blush on her face. "Are you okay you look a little red" I said reaching for her forehead but she quickly pulled back

"I'm fine mommy your neck is just really warm" she smiled that heart melting smile. I slightly blushed but I looked down at the floor where Spencer was long into sleep. The movie went on for another hour and she yawned so I yawned back and we got in a yawning fight, which turned into a tickle fight. She found my most ticklest spot and wouldn't stop till I was on the ground in tears and my hat was half way across the room.

"Patty cakes" she said after a big yawn and she was laying on top of me, not in a sexual way but in a way where it made me want to kiss her so bad, my lips burned with passion. But all I could manage out was…

"Yes Ashers?" I yawned back. _No 'oh yea I love yous?' way to go Patty old boy._

"I'm going to bed" she smiled and kissed my forehead "goodnight, your room or the couch is always open" and she waltz up the stairs and I followed and hugged her and went into my room. I took off my hat, combed my hair and laded down and drifted back into sleep, trying to forget today.

Ashley's POV

I walked into my room, closed the door and sighed.

_I almost told him_

I ignored the little voice and landed on my bed and texted Brendon.

To: **BrennyBoy**

_I'm going to bed now sweet dreams 3_

From: **BrennyBoy**

_Goodnight babe 3 Sleep tight xoxo if you have any nightmares I'm right down the street I can be there in a heartbeat 3_

I looked at the texted and smiled. Maybe he was right; maybe we were falling in love. _But Patrick…_And with that thought I floated into sleep.

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and a text that said

From: **BrennyBoy**

_Good morning sweetie 3 I wish I was there to kiss you good morning_

I smiled and put my phone back down and walked down stairs to see Spencer showered, fully dressed and making pancakes

"Ah! Good morrow my lady! Can I interest you in some pancakes?" he said scooping a pancake up and placing it on my plate

"You're up early" I giggled "where's Patrick?"

"He couldn't wake his lazy ass up, even for my pancakes" Spencer scoffed. I laughed usually Patrick is the first one down; I walked past Spencer, tousled his hair and made my way upstairs.

"Patirckkkk, I got you a prince poster and a new hat" I said opening his door.

"Nut-uh mommy, give me five more minuets" he said rolling over and coving his head with the blanket

"Come on Patrick! Spencer's got breakfast" I said jumping on him trying to remove the blanket

"Just leave me alone" he shot back coldly. I closed the door and walked back down stairs.

_Did he really just say that? Sweet sensitive Patrick?_

"What's his deal?" I mumbled stabbing my pancake with a fork

"Ashley, can I tell you something?" Spencer said seriously sitting next to me, I nodded and he continued "Patrick loves you, like severely- would do anything to make you happy and would give his life for you- loves you."

"Bye guys," we heard and I turned around, it was Patrick with his hat dipped over his eyes "Now that you know, I'm going on tour" and with that he spun on his heels and slammed the door

"Patrick wait!" I exclaimed getting up from my chair and running out the door after him. Luckily he was out of breath by the end of the street so I tackled him to the ground and sat on top of him.

"Get off me I have to go" he cried

"Nope, not till you say it" I said looking down at him

"Say what?" he said in a slightly normal voice

"Say you love me" I announced, holding his deep green gaze

"I love you Ashley" he said after a while and tears began to form in his eyes as I got off him

"Patrick, I…"

"no, no you don't you're just going to say that to make me happy, you have Brendon now, so go and be happy with him" he said and began to run again.

Patrick's POV

_What if she does love you?_ My mind wondered and it was beginning to hurt so I pushed it away and rang Joe's door bell

"Can we leave now?" I heard Pete say

"Yea, let's get the hell out of here" I said walking in and smiling


End file.
